MHA Story Ideas
by Kyodon
Summary: Do you want to write a, My hero, academia fanfic but have no ideas? Well, take some of my mine! I have no time to write these but I want someone to do something with them.
1. Chapter 1

So I have far too many ideas for stories. Like...way too many. And I don't have the time to write them all. So I figured I would put them out there and see if anyone was interested. Note if someone has written a fanfic with similar ideas then that is purely coincidence. Also please tell me where to find those fics I want to read them. Also, you are of course welcome to change the details of these.

So the format will work like this

**Title:** A possible title for the story(You can replace it.) that is meant to catch attention.

**Summary:** The story idea.

**Extra Ideas: **Any extra details that might make the story more interesting.

Now with that…

**Title:** Powerful addiction.

**Summary: **It's a pretty simple idea it's another one of those, Izuku gets a quirk A.U.s. In this story the quirk Izuku gets allows him to greatly increase the power of other people's quirks. The downside is it only lasts for about an hour and when it runs out that person will gain a strong addiction to that power and will desperately try to get Izuku to use it again. This can be a dark fic, a harem fic, a Yandere fic, the skies the limit.

**Title: **Disarray.

**Summary:** This is a future fic. In this future Deku goes against the hero ranking system(Not the hero society just the ranking system.) After(Insert your preferred Deku love interest here.) is killed by another hero trying to increase his rank. Meanwhile, the child of Deku and(Insert your preferred Deku love interest here) goes to U.A. and has to deal with villain attacks that are secretly being organized by her father to bring down the ranking system.

**Extra Ideas:** Todoroki also helps Izuku because he too wants to get rid of the hero ranking system in order to make sure another Endeavor doesn't happen. The villain attack's Deku organizes are not meant to kill or do serious damage to anyone. Just convince people to get rid of the hero ranking system.

**Title:** Dimension break.

**Summary:** So I have seen a few DBZ, MHA fanfic's where Izuku gets Saiyan powers or Hit's powers. But what about Janemba? I want to see a fic where Izuku had Janemba's powers.

**Title:** Unending Nightmare.

**Summary:** So I see a lot of Pokemon A.U.'s but I rarely see someone give Izuku the powers of a Pokemon. Giving Izuku the power of Darkrai sounds really interesting. He can never touch anyone and if he does they will fall into a nightmare and suffer until they die of starvation or dehydration.

**Extra Ideas:** You can have the people he put to sleep wake up, but they still suffer until then.

**Title:** Truth

**Summary:** U.A. outright refuses to let Izuku take the entrance exam due to his quirklessness, purposely coming up with excuses and distractions to keep him from taking it. Izuku discovered this and is really upset. Embittered by the bias Izuku decides that he will keep the hero system honest by leaking all the heroes dark secrets onto the internet.

**Title:** Reverse

**Summary:** Another Izuku gets a quirk A.U. in this whenever Izuku touches someone he gets the opposite of their power. Bakugo can make things explode, Izuku can make them implode. Ochaco can remove gravity, Izuku increases gravity, Momo can create things, Izuku can destroy them. It has a time limit though and sometimes it can backfire, like if he touches All Might then he gets super weak.

**Title:** The Omega effect.

**Summary:** So you know Darkseid's Omega beams? Izuku has those. And just those, none of Darkseid's other powers.

**Extra Ideas:** When Izuku uses the Omega beams he can't move until they hit something.

**Title:** Care to make a deal?

**Summary:** Izuku is a demon and as a demon, he can make deals with humans. However Izuku, unlike all the other demons, wants to help people. He makes deals with people to try and help them, but he also has to take something significant from them.

**Title:** Negativity.

**Summary:** Another Izuku has a quirk A.U. Izuku's quirk makes him stronger, the more unhappy he is. Izuku tries to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero while making himself as miserable as possible.

Well, that's all for now. I hope that I gave someone an idea. And if you decide to write one of these, please let me know.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

**To specify, I'm putting this up because I don't have the time to write a new fanfic myself. I can barely support the amount of Fanfic's I already have up. **

**Also, there are gonna be some weird ideas in here but if you want to do them please tell me. I would really like to read them.  
**

**Title: **Green Mask

**Summary: **Izuku dies at a young age inside of his house. Inko is grieving when a young Toga who ran away from her home, breaks in and sucks some of Izuku's blood. Inko comes in and freaks out Toga causing her to use her quirk and transform into Izuku. Inko who has gone insane from the death of her child sees this and deludes herself into thinking that this is Izuku. After that, she takes in Toga and pretends that she's Izuku. Toga who has never experienced any parental love and affection before, continuous to pretend to be Izuku. 

**Extra: **I know that in canon Toga's quirk has a time limit however I would suggest getting rid of it.

**Title: **Heroic horror

**Summary: **Basically turning Izuku into a creepypasta/horror movie monster. Izuku is murdered by some people because he's quirkless. After that, he comes back as a deformed monster like a version of himself(or a ghost if you want) and kills anyone who discriminates against people for whatever reason. Villainous quirks, weak quirks, quirkless, etc. 

**Extra: **Maybe he gives his victims a chance to redeem themselves and if they don't, he kills them.

**Title: **Majin Izu

**Summary: **Exactly what it sounds like. Izuku gets turned into a Majin Buu like Nomu. 

**Extra: **Rather than Izuku being a vigilante or Hero in this fic, I think a vigilante would be better. Maybe he was transformed as a kid and so he stays a kid forever, so he just starts doing hero stuff out the gate because of his new power. So Izuku would be a rampaging chaotic force of justice.

**Title: **A Hero's Dream

**Summary: **Izuku dies somehow and he becomes master of the dream realm. Basically meaning he can go into and control people's dreams. However, he can not hurt(Physically)people or keep them inside the dream if they realize it's a dream and try to wake up. 

**Title: **Dark Mirror

**Summary: **Izuku has a quirk that can create duplicates of people. However, the duplicates he creates have only the negative qualities of the person, and Izuku can not control them directly.

**Title: **The reign of the Dekus.

**Summary: **Based on the death of Superman and the reign of the Supermen. Izuku dies and four heroes emerge to try and take the title. Izuku's successor, a Robotic duplicate, A Nomu clone of Izuku, and Izuku's kid. There can only be one Deku, who will become the next Deku in the eyes of the public and Izuku's friends.

**Extra: **While this is based on the Reign of the Supermen, I would suggest not copying the story completely. And I would not recommend having one of the Deku wanna bes become a traitor, and If you do I would suggest against making it the robot. 

**Title: **The Will to Continue.

**Summary: **Izuku has powers that are similar to the Apathy from RWBY. Whenever Izuku touches someone, he drains their will from them, until either they lose the will to even move, or until Izuku stops touching them. The effect is temporary though, however, it will probably leave a huge metal scar on its victims. 

**Title: **Mimic

**Summary: **Izuku has a quirk that allows him to turn into other people. However, Izuku has to always be someone else, once he got his quirk as a kid he was never able to turn back, even Eraserheads quirk won't work on him. Izuku will turn into whoever he is thinking about at the moment, but his clothes will not change with him. 

**Extra: **I would suggest having Izuku be unable to copy All Might's buff form, otherwise the story could get boring. Maybe say that Izuku can't copy One for All.

**Title: Equivalent Exchange. **

**Summary: **Izuku can swap any two things so long as they are around the same weight and he can see them. Very tricky.

**Title: **Rewind and Fastforward.

**Summary: **Izuku and Eri are twins who were both given to Overhaul. Izuku has the opposite quirk of Eri, Fastforward and unlike Eri, he can use it on himself. Izuku is as old as Eri however he uses his quirk to make him older so he can escape Overhaul with her.

**Title: **Flawed

**Summary: **Based on an Inhuman. Izuku can see the flaw in anything if he looks at it for about thirty seconds. This does not apply to anything that he hears so he would have to visualize that in his mind for thirty seconds if he wants his quirk to work on that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Villain maker

**Summary: **In a world in which All Might had truly defeated All for one that day, villains had been on the decline ever since. Nowadays villains are far a few in between, and many of them can even be handled by the police. And with the decline of villains, came the decline of heroes in popularity. Heroes became a passing fad, many people view them as an unnecessary relic of the past, that cause too much property damage and do too little good to be worth keeping. But Izuku Midoriya thinks differently. He still loves heroes and hates the society that threw both them and him to the side. He decided that in order for heroes to rise again, there needs to be more villains. In other words, Izuku uses technology and the rejects of society, to make an army of villains for heroes to fight. 

**Extra: **Perhaps have Bakugo be in on this too. As in this new society, his dream of being a hero would be looked down on. 

**Title: **All in one

**Summary: **In a climactic battle, Class 1A stopped the League of villains, but at the cost of their lives. Being the only one left standing, in the end, the Doctor couldn't just leave all these powerful quirks lying in the dirt, could he? Using Class 1A's dead bodies, he creates the ultimate Nomu, one he intends to use for his own means. But, due to the properties of One for All, the consciousness of not just Izuku, but his entire class are preserved in this new body. How will 1A handle being closer than ever before, permanently? 

**Title: **The Phantom Hero.

**Summary: **Izuku dies during the U.S.J. incident, however, it seems that after death he has awakened a new quirk. Now he has the ability to inhabit the bodies of his classmates, giving them the ability to use One for All. 

**Extra: **I suggest putting a limit on Izuku's quirk that makes it so he can only possess certain people. Otherwise, he could just take over all the villains and make them punch themselves. 

**Title: **The Izu force.

**Summary: **What does the King of a fantasy world, a Sorceress, a Genius cyborg scientist from a high tech future, a magical girl, and a superhero have in common? They are all incredibly powerful, they all want to help people, and they are all the same person from different dimensions. Basically, a bunch of versions of Izuku come together and fight evil across the multiverse. And have fun while they're at it. 

**Title: **Making new life.

**Summary: **This is more or less a comedy fic. Whenever Izuku touches a female(That is not related to him.) a child is made between him and that person. The children produced by his quirk come out as five-year-olds. 

**Extra: **Maybe gender-bend some of the characters and villains for extra humor. 

**Title: **Merciless 

**Summary: **Izuku has the power of the Black Mercy. He can trap someone in a world of their hearts desires, containing them in a made-up, perfect world. They can only be let out, if Izuku lets them out, or if they willingly give up their heart's desires. 

**Title: **Grimm Heroes

**Summary: **Izuku had the ability to create Grimm from Rwby. The more negative emotions there are around him, the more powerful Grimm he can create, and the greater number of Grimm he can create.

**Extra: **Perhaps have Izuku be attracted to negativity. I have a feeling that could be funny.

**Title: **O.F.A. 009

**Summary: **A Resident Evil A.U. where Izuku and some of the other members of Class 1A, are people that have mutated into monsters by Umbrella but have retained some(if not all depending on which you prefer) sense of self and now try to take down Umbrella and it's monsters while keeping them from starting another mass infection. 

**Title: **A Hero's Task.

**Summary: **What if Izuku had the photographic reflexes of Taskmaster. Using this along with technology to copy the abilities of heroes.

**Extra: **I would recommend having him become a vigilante to make things interesting.

**Title: **The Ring leader.

**Summary: **When Izuku Midoriya got One for All, he forced himself to forget. Forget the abuse, forget the pain, forget all of society's flaws. But years later, now that he is the number one hero, he remembers. And he can't ignore it. He has to do something, he has to fix this society. Even if he has to break it a little first.


End file.
